


More Than Love in the Air

by Lawfuless



Category: DCU
Genre: Anal Sex, Billy is an adult, Condoms, Double Anal Penetration, Dubious Consent, Eventual Relationships, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Magical Accidents, No Underage Sex, Sex Magic, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawfuless/pseuds/Lawfuless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic was always a fickle thing. So when a mix of two different kinds of it collide... The results are far from expectations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Love in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> (Written for Valentine's day. One of a part. I, of course, own nothing but the idea.)

The watchtower, in hindsight, was a poor place to have a fight. The heroes and villains scattered below had to be incredibly careful they didn't breach the satellite, lest they wanted to suffocate in the cold void of space. Faust and Fate fought overhead with magic, countering and reacting to each other's movements.

It was by accident that their spells had one thing in common, though. Mentions of love. When the two collided, instead of meeting and backfiring like they should have, the similar aspect merged and amplified the spell. Both recoiled as they noticed the glowing orb in the center.

The explosion sent everyone flying, and a pink, opaque mist filtered through the dust that arose from shifting rubble.

As it slowly evaporated, they locked eyes with enemy and ally alike. The reaction was instant and violent. Figures shoving out of their forced positions and meeting with some fervor that was entirely unexpected and unanticipated.

Batman yanked Superman in for a passionate exchange of saliva, while Captain Marvel.... occupied Faust. Wonder Woman pinned Zatanna to one of the walls while Luthor forced The Joker down onto the floor. All around Doctor Fate was chaos, the havoc wreaked by the accidental meeting. Luckily enough, his wards were enough. So long as the helm remained--

A fast moving blur ripped it free, and then a yellow racket launched it away. Caught completely off guard, he was quickly cornered by the two figures, startled by the sudden appearance. As the magic fog settled over his mind, he did mentally remind himself this should have been expected- surrounded by villains and heroes who's intentions were to screw the first person they saw, of course this would be the most likely occurrence- though knowing didn't stop it from happening.

Sandwiched between the last two people he ever expected to be- he considered himself asexual. Inza had been his wife until their demise. After her, there was no one else who could hold a flame to that. Of course, his work was never done- He tried to contain himself as teeth scraped at the junction between his jaw and throat.

As he quietly gasped, a pair of lips pressed to his own, another tongue expertly curling around his, silencing any words. His leg was then hitched up to half-wrap around a yellow thigh. It did come to his attention that his outfit was vanishing much too quick for his taste, but considering the other two were mostly nude anyways, he supposed that was fair enough.

There were groans and moans coming from nearby, but once he caught a glimpse of Aquaman being bent over and thrust into by Etrigan, he lost majority of his interest. All things considered, his mind was quite hazy already, and the hand wrapping around his semi-hard member was moving quick enough that his mind snapped back to focus in time to completely fade out of focus.

When he could regain his composure, he had cum, leaving a white line over the larger human, and the alien behind him was working something in and out of him of a mildly large size. Almost in pain, he only kept from vocalizing it by the distractions provided. Teeth, lips, tongues, all of which took whatever skin they could find and left their mark. A searching thrust hit a spot that drew a sharp whine from him, forcing him to roll his hips.

The speedster smirked at him, opening a wrapper with his teeth. If he were more coherent, he would have laughed at the Cannabis leaves plastered on the package, or rolled his eyes and sighed stating "Of course you have weed flavored condoms. Why am I not surprised?" However, due to his current location and state of mind, he only groaned, tilting his head back to offer his throat. An offer which was gladly taken by the scarlet-skinned male behind him, who bit at his jaw, suckling to leave a dark mark. One to match the many that littered his skin by now.

Withdrawing the construct, Sinestro dismissed it without a thought as he aligned himself and Thawne with the slightly loose hole. Pushing in, the trio let some sounds escape, but they were mostly beyond caring. So long as no one interrupted, there was no need to concern themselves with the thought that anyone else existed. The whimper that followed, though, would not be admitted to even if it was by chance remembered by any present. And with an excuse of 'I haven't had sex is probably a decade, I've never had anal- certainly not with two larger men, one of which being an alien--'. A soundproof alibi... Not that he actually needed it.

He managed to keep them still by tensing to an almost painful point. Zoom  _barely_ kept from vibrating in place, full of excitement for the actual action, but willing to jokingly entertain the idea that the pliant body between them actually mattered. When they finally got all the way in and the quivering stopped, they were free to move. Taking it as an opportunity, the quickest of the bunch pulled the magi closer, fucking into him hard and fast. The Yellow Lantern growled, yanking him back so he could get in at a good angle, deciding to take it almost painfully slow.

Writhing, Kent weakly clung to whatever let him hold on and keep from completely blanking out. Even with the iron grip he had on the fistful of fabric in his hand, he still couldn't hold on tight enough to stop from seeing stars before white flickered and overtook his vision.

He might have screamed. He might have choked on a moan, or squealed. He just knew that when he was back to complete and total coherency, he was crushed between the last two people he really wanted to be, and was too damn tired to deal with it.

Forcing them both away with a pulse of magic, he gestured across the room, the helm soaring over. Putting it on and allowing himself to be clothed, he grumbled a 'Shut up' to Nabu before he cast a spell to remove the magic from the area. Any lingering effects wore off, leaving many embarrassed and flustered parties. Several people could not, or would not look at each other. Probably for awhile. With enough magical force summed up, he clothed those gathered and dismissed anyone who didn't belong.

"What happened here, stays here." He intoned, quickly slinking off to try to salvage his modesty and pride. Spells going wrong were an amateur's move, and he planned on practicing until he could make up for this massive failure.

What was worse was the slow creep of side effects entering the lives of those effected. Bit by bit, they began to get closer, or tended to be around each other more. An unfortunate consequence, the spell was binding. Something akin to soulmate-creating potions. So instead of just a small mishap they wouldn't speak of, it became a clusterfuck of 'oops' and 'we fucked up BAD'.

Kent tried to pretend he didn't notice the hovering figure right behind him, or the other one leaning against a bookshelf as he flicked through the tower's library, looking for a solution. It was difficult, but it seemed to work. At least, until...

"You might as well give up. Faust already said he didn't have anything for breaking a spell of this power and magnitude, let alone the whole 'souls are connected' deal." Eobard told him, raising a brow as the actions grew more violent until it was more flinging books than actually reading them.

The figure finally collapsed to their knees, and Fate's helm thumped against the wood, defeated form slouching as he gave in to the words being given. "You don't understand what it's like to be counted on and fail." he snapped, then sighed, eyes sliding shut behind the white lenses of the helm. "Besides, everyone had lives. This... this changes things that shouldn't have been-- I screwed up. I screwed up badly, and I need to fix it. Not matter how hopeless."

A gold beam began scanning the books. "Then we will help you. You're not the only one with a so-called 'ruined life'. And three are always better than one."

As the two villains assisted the search, it dawned on the Lord of Order that maybe this wasn't so bad after all. He would rather find a way out of this mess, but if they were truly stuck together... Well, he wouldn't completely mind.

 


End file.
